


Tender Touches

by SliceofPeace



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliceofPeace/pseuds/SliceofPeace
Summary: Neil Melendez dropped out of school in order to care for his sister after their parents abandoned them. He eventually manages to get her into one of the nicest assisted living facilities in the area. In order afford the costs, he sells his body on the street corner. When Dr. Shaun Murphy rolls to a stop and asks to have him for a night, Neil can't tell him no.





	Tender Touches

**Author's Note:**

> So... First and foremost, please please please tell me if I need to tag anything extra or if at any point what I write is offensive to people who have ASD. 
> 
> This story has not been beta read. If you see any glaring mistakes, feel free to point them out and I will clean it up. I have another two chapters planned, but it might be a bit before I can get it posted. Nanowrimo took a lot out of me and I needed a palate cleanser before I go into editing my novel.

            California wasn’t supposed to get cold, right? Of course, Neil supposed he should be used to fickle conditions by now. Never trust a weatherman. He shivered and debated wrapping the scarf around his neck instead of letting lay beneath the lapels of his tux jacket. The streetlight he leaned against, as casually as possible, caught the snowflakes as they fell making them glitter like diamonds before they hit the ground and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

            The snow was beautiful. He might not appreciate the cold, but he could see how people could fall in love with watching the small glistening flakes fall. A part of him wished it would stick. He wanted to wake up and see the winter wonderland that inspired the song.

            He’d have to leave California for that and he would never be able to leave California.

A small car slowed to a crawl as it approached his corner. The window squealed as it rolled down. Neil didn’t move from his spot as a voice inside asked how much for the night. He was wearing a tux that was worth at least three times the amount the piece of junk in front of him was. No. He wouldn’t step forward for anything less than luxury.

A couple expletives hit his ears, but he stayed still and pretended the vehicle wasn’t there. The guy gave up and creeped farther forward where a dark figure scurried forward from the shadows to sell himself. The man got in the car and they drove away.

Half hour later and the car was back. The dark figure limped back into the shadows.

Neil shivered again.

He needed a customer. It had been almost two weeks and that last one had only wanted fuck his face until he thought he might pass out. It hadn’t been worth the money.

Well. It had.

But not by much.

It didn’t matter anyway. He’d get in, do his job, get out. He was very good at what he did, and he would be paid as high as his skill required. Period. Little junkers like that tried to hand over a twenty to get him to bend over then get pissed off when he refused.

Not that Neil really thought he was worth more than a twenty for that. He’s a whore. It would just take too many piece of shit cars with their crumpled twenty-dollar bills for him to be able to afford his life. So, if he needed to act like a classy piece of ass, then he’d act classy, stand on his corner, and wait for the right car to pull to a stop.

He narrowed his eyes as low riding lights pulled around the corner. Light beamed off its shiny dark paint. Pure and beautiful, snowflakes danced in the headlights as it slowed. The dark window rolled down without a sound.

Neil straightened and made his way to the Aston-Martin. He leaned over into the window. The interior was dark, but the driver was lit up from the dashboard. Dark hair, black or brown Neil couldn’t tell, was sticking up on one side. His eyes stared forward into the happy dance of snowflakes. “I would like to hire you for the night.” He spoke in a strange cadence. Neil narrowed his eyes in an attempted to see him more clearly. “You come highly recommended, Mr. Neil.”

            A kid. A kid who overheard his parents discuss the high-class whore from Buena Vista and decided to take their car out for a joyride.

            “Sorry, kid. Gotta be at least 18 to ride this ride.”

            The kid kept staring forward. “You are not a ride. You are a person. I am not a kid. I am a doctor at San Jose’s St. Bonaventure Hospital. I would like to hire you for the night.”

            Neil blinked. The rhythmic way he had of speaking was similar to some of those in his sister’s assisted living home. The way he listed out facts… “I only accept cash.”

            “I know. Cash is in the bag on the passenger seat.”

            “I didn’t tell you how much.”

            “I pulled out triple what I was told, just in case. You can check before getting in.” It couldn’t be a trick. He did look young, though. “My name is Doctor Shaun Murphy. You can find me on St. Bonaventure’s webpage.”

            Triple what he normally charged. Neil didn’t care where the money came from. It didn’t matter. He looked again at the kid’s face. “Let me see your drivers’ license.”

            He didn’t have a problem with it. Dr. Shaun Murphy handed over the plastic square with a grip on the very corner. Neil was careful not to touch him as he looked at the birth year on the card. Ok. He was a legal adult at the very least. If there really was triple his normal rate in that bag… Neil opened the door and slid in.

            “I’ve been waiting for you all night.”

            “You had no idea I was coming.”

            Neil chuckled. “No. I didn’t. I was hoping you were coming though.”

            “You do not know me. How could you hope I was coming?”

            Irritation flickered inside of him, but he pushed it away. “You’re right. Where are we going?”

            Normally they’d go to The Westin. Neil knew the staff there would look the other way. The snowflakes were larger now than before. He was grateful to be in the warm leather seat. Shaun didn’t answer his question. Anxiety tightened around his chest. “This isn’t the direction I normally head with my customers.”

            “Your customers do not normally live with me. I would not think they would head to my home.”

            Ok. Shaun’s home. He was being taken to his home. He would rather be in a hotel though, but it wasn’t the first time he’d been taken to a customer’s home for the night. At the very least it was better than being bent over and braced against the cold brick wall of an alley. “What are you looking for tonight?”

            Neil watched Shaun’s brows furrow, but he didn’t answer. Right. The question could probably be taken a couple different ways.

            “Never mind. We can talk about it when we get to your place.”

            “I have a date. I do not want to have a date, but Morgan says it is important to go out occasionally.”

            Ok. Neil was not expecting that. “Ok. So, I take it your date is into threesomes then.” Neil wished he could say this was the first time this had happened. “I should tell you I charge double for that.”

            “It is not a threesome. Morgan says I should get some experience before my date.”

            Some experience… Fuck. The kid was a virgin. ASD and a virgin and now this was Neil’s fucking problem. Shaun wouldn’t even know what he liked, let alone how to ask for it. If his date was with someone neurotypical, would they even know how to handle someone on the spectrum?

            “Is it a blind date or do you know the other guy?”

            Shaun was silent. That was fair. It was none of Neil’s business what Shaun did after their night together. The snowflakes had shrunk again. They now darted at the windshield as though they were a million stars shooting past the vehicle.

            “I think this is the first time I’ve seen snow.” There was no thinking about it. Neil couldn’t remember another instance of snow in his life.

            “It snows a lot in Casper Wyoming. You should go there if you like the snow.”

            “I think I prefer the warmth.”

            “I do too.”

            They drove in silence. Shaun pulled into one of the fancier apartment building’s parking structures. Neil wasn’t proud of the relief flushing through him. A part of him was still worried about where he was going to end up. They rode the elevator in silence. Shaun unlocked the door and led the way into his apartment.

            Neil let out his breath. The apartment was… incredible. Floor to ceiling windows allowed them to see the lights of the city below them. A balcony stretched along the entire length of the windows. The kitchen opened into the living room. A couple doors to the side had to lead to the bedrooms. It was all soft lighting, cozy armchairs, a dark leather couch and… Neil shook his head. He had to be mistaken, but he was pretty sure that was a seat from a school bus.

            “Shaun.”

            “Neil.”

            Shaun was hovering by the kitchen counter. “I need to know what you’re wanting from me tonight.”

            Shaun stared over Neil’s shoulder. “I want you to give me an orgasm.”

 


End file.
